wwe_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
NXT Takeover
NXT Takeover is a series of pay per views, under the NXT or developmental brand of WWE, where similar to the main roster pay per views, titles will change, or spontaneous events. Background NXT and NXT UK will showcase their greatest talents at these events NXT Chronology NXT R-Evolution At NXT Takeover R - Evolution, Sebra Rayne would lose her NXT Championship, and Stacy would return and win back her NXT Womens Championship. NXT Takeover: WarGames In this specific PPV, two rings will be used, where there will be a 8 person match in the main event of the event. NXT Takeover: War Games Results In the first matchup of the evening, Ethan would defeat Finn Balor to win the NXT UK Championship for the first time in WWE history, using his TC3 from the top rope. In the second matchup,Cavok faced off against Liz Riott, and Rebecca Logan, in a dominating effort ultimately ending both of them in a matter of 4 minutes. In the third matchup, Girly took on the returning hall of famer Torrie Wilson and won her first solo championship in WWE becoming the first to win the WWE UK Womens Championship. In the fourth and co - main event matchup, Stacy Katzuno defended her NXT Womens Championship against 5 other women. Ultimately, it started with weapons being thrown in and chair shots, but ended with a 450 splash from Briana Belair to win her first championship in WWE. In the fifth and main event of the evening, the NXT Championship was put on the line. MG Black and Rars Sullivan took it to the outside, destroying anyone and themselves in the process, Matt would chase them around a little, Swift Ryder would toss heads on the steel steps and in between the rings, but ultimately Jordan Vital would pickup his first win and championship victory for the NXT Championship becoming the first male champion in the title's history. Following this match, WWE Champion Khanage would come out and do a stare - off signifying Survivor Series is coming soon. NXT Takeover: Dallas NXT Takeover Dallas was a NXT Takeover event held Dallas, Texas one day before Wrestlemania.on March 2nd 2019. Background NXT Takeover Dallas will incorporate the first time that Sophia Lynch will go one on one with Briana Belair for the NXT Womens Championship It will also be the first ever TLC matchup in WWE History. It was announced via WWE Updatez that there will be a 10 NXT Woman Royal Rumble. It was also announced the NXT North American Championship will be crowned at this event. Results Some of the matchups were skipped. Abby would make her returun for Women Of Doom and win the 10 woman RR to earn a shot at any womens championship in NXT. She eliminated Maria. Stacylina would defeat Belle Morgan after a limb twisting matchup to headline the preshow. In the opening match due to being warned repeatedly, the NXT UK Championship faced another vacation and Walter would win the championship by beating Stone Cold Diego. Girly Stratus would make her NXT return since a 2 week hiatus defending the NXT UK Womens Championship against Maylina, in a disqualification effort after bringing Women Of Doom members, Brandmella, and Abby to the ringside, Brandmella would run in and spear Maylina after Maylina hit the Sunset Split on Girly ultimately leading to a disqualification. Sebra Rayne would return along with Jhea Ripley to defend Maylina in the attack. In the second to the last main event matchup, Jay Phantom would defeat Crado to win his first NXT championship and become the first male NXT North American Champion. In the main event, Briana Belair would defend her championship in a losing effort against Sophia Lynch after being shoved onto the bare floor, hurricanaed through glass, and would put Sophia through the mat, through the ladder, and off the ladder. Ultimately, Sophia would bexsploder Briana off of the ladder and grab the championship from the top. In the ending of the event, the Four Horsewomen would arrive and all congratulate one another for their accomplishments and throw a goodbye to the NXT Universe. NXT Takeover: Toronto NXT Takeover: Toronto was a NXT Takeover event live in Toronto Canada. Background Aliyah would win a championship qualifier at the WWE Return event on 8/17/19 to become Sophia Lynch's challenger at Toronto. On 8/18/19 she would beat Laura Evans and Rebel Sane in back to back matches. Amma would win a qualifier to qualify for the NXT UK Womens Championship against Girly Stratus in her hometown. She would proceed to cheat to win on the NXT episode of 8/18/2019 to earn a victory over the champion despite the negative heel heat. Sophia Lynch would be challenged by Girly for the NXT UK Womens Championship making her the first and only woman so far in WWE to compete in two takeover matchups in one night. Sophia and Aliyah signed the contract officiating their match on 8/28/19 Naryse vs Sebra was announced following an offgame matchup which resulted in Maria McMahon announcing they will have their little squabble settled in a pool match at Takeover. Matchcard Results In the preshow bout after a rough all the edges match, Bayley would hit the Bayley to Belly finisher on Chelina Vega winning herself a future NXT Womens Championship shot In the opening match, Evelyn Bella would take on Tessa Bella in a loser becomes the winners bitch for 40 days, and in the entrances let alone, Tessa would assault Evelyn and beat down on her most of the match dominating the match, but after a swift swap of hands, Tessa would rake the eyes out of Evelyn and roll her up to become the winner. In the following bout, Sophia Lynch would take on Girly for the NXT UK Womens Championship in which, after going everywhere and all, and slamming on the mat, the barricade, and apron, Sophia would be placed in the Paige Tap Out on the commentary table, and after about 5 minutes of throws, Sophia would force herself out of a second Paige Tap Out attempt and slam Paige over onto her shoulder and then lock in the Dis-Arm-Her winning herself her second NXT championship and becoming the first and only woman to simultaneously hold two championships at the same time. Following in the third bout of the night, Sebra Rayne would challenge Naryse for the NXT North American Championship winning the match after shoving Naryse from the top rope in an attempt of a suplex. Following the win, Sebra would announce a 24/7 rule for the night to which Sophia would come up and roll her up to win the championship becoming the first woman to hold three championships at once and a triple crown in the NXT division. In the midst of the night, Chloe and Marley Bliss would hype themselves up following an attack from April and Chanessa Borne, after both girls threw down the entire Toronto crowd. Also, Girly would go heel and strike down Sophia and injure her leg and her body with RamPaiges across the backstage area. In the end, Sebra would pin Sophia winning back her championship. In the main event of the evening, Sophia would come out with Jayla Banks as Aliyah would make a star studded entrance with her posse, to which would help her win the championship after multiple knee shots to Sophia, Sophia would powerbomb Aliyah through the glass floor holding all the water in. Afterwards, after complete knee shots from the top rope and such, Aliyah would win the championship after a full on ten count by the referee awarding her, her NXT Womens Championship. Following all of the matchups and interviews, Izlotte Flair attacked Jayla Banks and spotted on challenging her for the Smackdown Womens Championship. NXT Takeover: R-Evolution 2 NXT Takeover: R-Evolution 2 is the second annual event following NXT Takeover: R-Evolution one year ago which was the first chronological takeover event in NXT. It is set to be held on October 5th 2019. Background Matchcard